


You Can't Win

by ThePunkAssDeer



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:06:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1360105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePunkAssDeer/pseuds/ThePunkAssDeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the first fanfic I have ever written and as you can see, It's plotless porn of robots. It's awful. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Win

"Starscream: wishes to see me?"

Starscream's attention snapped towards the mech standing in the doorway, away from his wandering thoughts.

"Yes, Soundwave, come in."

Starscream straightened himself up and gestured to his right, wearing a slight grin.

"You left your little minions elsewhere, per my instructions?"

"Affirmative." Soundwave replied.

Starscream slowly moved towards Soundwave, coming to a halt merely inches away from him.  
He eyed Soundwave almost hungrily, tilting his chin up to get a better look.

"You are loyal to Lord Megatron, are you not?"

Soundwave stepped back from Starscream, giving him a look of resentment.

"Affirmative"

Starscream quickly pulled Soundwave back by the arm. His optics widened and glared angrily at the blue mech in front of him.

"But you must obey your superiors as well, hm?"

Soundwave did not reply.

Starscream chuckled under his breath, knowing that he had Soundwave cornered.

"Soundwave: Superior, Starscream: Inferi-ngh!"

Starscream gripped the blue mech's arm tight as he shoved Soundwave backwards.  
Soundwave grunted as he slammed against the wall and fell to his knees.

"Shut up you insolent-!"

Starscream unclenched his fists as he regained his calm. How dare a subordinate officer claim to be superior?

"Your battle mask...remove it. Now."

Soundwave hesitated, but complied. He removed his mask to reveal a defiant snarl that became a wince as Starscream knelt down in front of him.

"This will be much more painful if you continue to defy me."

Soundwave remained silent.

Starscream growled a bit before placing his hands on Soundwave's thighs, leaning towards him as his lips curled into a malicious smile.

"Megatron never touched you like this, now did he?"

Soundwave continued to ignore him, turning his head away from the second-in-command.

"Answer me!" Starscream hissed.

"N-negative" Soundwave whispered.

"Speak properly, or I will rip your vocal chords from your body!" Starscream growled into Soundwave's audio receptors.

"N-no..."

Soundwave was very uncomfortable, a mixture of fear and loathing welled up in his chest.

Starscream ran a finger down Soundwave's side, sporting a smug grin.

"That's better..."

Starscream placed a gentle kiss on Soundwave's mouth, gripping his hips tightly as he deepened the kiss.  
Starscream abruptly broke away and gazed at Soundwave.

"Lay across my lap sideways, face down, valve open." The red mech commanded.

Soundwave nodded, yet made no noise as he gingerly placed himself on Starscream's lap, unhinging the plating that covered his valve. Soundwave shuddered a bit as he felt the cool air on his sensitive valve.

Starscream covered Soundwave's mouth as he traced a finger up his aft, slowing to a halt as he inserted two into the dripping wet crevice.  
He curled his fingers in deeper, rubbing up against the soft inner walls. Soundwave clenched and whimpered, attempting to stifle his moans, pressing himself against the invading fingers.

Soundwave placed his hand on the one covering his mouth. Starscream gently pressed his fingers against the blue mech's tongue and lips, parting them as he gently sucked.

Starscream pulled his fingers out of the tight valve all at once, taking in the sight of Megatron's favourite officer trembling before him. 

"P-please forgive me." Soundwave stuttered. "I'm sorry..."

Starscream gave a low, jeering laugh. He harshly pushed Soundwave off of his lap onto the hard floor, feeling a sense of satisfaction at the fact that the once stoic mech could hardly pick himself up.

Starscream eyed him, running one hand up his own spike as he looked upon the trembling mess in front of him.

"I should punish you for your disobedience." 

Soundwave breathed heavily, his optics dim and his mind foggy.

"I-I'm sorry."

Soundwave swallowed hard and arched his back.

"Master."

Starscream grinned and repeated the word softly. He felt so powerful, so in control.

Starscream grabbed the blue mech's hips and pulled him in closer, grinding his spike against the outside of Soundwave's slick valve, rocking his hips back and forth tauntingly.

"You want me to fuck you like this? Anyone would. You, on all fours, waiting, wanting. Like the little fucktoy you are..." Starscream purred.  
"What was that? I can't hear you, you little wretch!"

"A-ah! Y-yes master! please!" Soundwave softly moaned

Starscream eagerly sunk his spike into Soundwave's open valve, pressing in deep.

"S-Starscream! Nngh!" Soundwave moaned.  
"Fuck me, break me!"

Starscream rocked his hips back and forth, his pace getting faster with each thrust.  
Starscream cooed softly as he watched Soundwave take his spike all the way to the base, feeling his valve tighten and pulse, hearing him cry out and beg.

"How many spikes have you taken, you insolent little slag? How many spikes have filled your valve?" Starscream spat. He leaned over and pulled Soundwave's face towards his, kissing him between breaths.

The door opened. 

A silouhette of a mech stood there, completely horrified at the sight that unfolded in front of him.

"Soundwave..." Megatron whispered.

"See how loyal your communications officer really is? See how eager he is to betray you?!" Starscream cackled as he filled Soundwave's valve with his thick load.

Megatron gritted his teeth. He turned his gaze to his once favourite officer.

"I-I'm sorry, my lord."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
